Dog Man
Dog Man (aka The Bark Knight, formerly called "Greg, Dog Man's head) and "Officer Knight" (Dog Man's new body) is the title comic character and the main protagonist of Dog Man and is considered the world's greatest police officer. Appearance Dog Man is part dog, part man, and all hero! His head is a dog's head, resembling a Golden Retriever, while his body is a the human body of Officer Knight. He wears a light blue shirt, a light blue hat with the police badge, dark blue pants, and brown shoes.The shoes also sometimes appear in black or gray. He has tan-colored skin and fur. He has three freckles/whisker spots on the side of his snout which resembles where his whiskers come from and two floppy ears. When his shoes are off his feet, he has four toes. As the Bark Knight he has a dark blue pilot mask with a light blue strap, a light blue shirt with a dog bone on it, light blue pants, dark blue boots, and a golden belt accompanied with the initial D'', for ''Dog Man. He also is adorned with a dark blue cape, though it appears black on the cover of Dog Man and Cat Kid. Petey answered to 80HD and said dog man is 40 dog years. History Dog Man: Chapter 1: A Hero is Unleashed On the day that Chief got his brand new couch, Officer Knight and Greg, his dog, were lazily slouching on it first before Chief could, drooling and getting dog hair on it. With an angered mood, Chief enraged and told them to "get out of his sight". Petey and his butler were watching from Petey's Secret Lab. Petey was discussing what pros and cons Officer Knight and Greg have. Petey's butler said that they would be tougher if they worked together, so Petey took care of that by activating a bomb. As Greg and Officer Knight was on the scene, Knight asked Greg which wire to cut so that they could defuse the bomb, forgetting that dogs are color blind. The bomb exploded and the heroes were rushed to the hospital. as a result, Knight's head was dying as well as Greg's body. The doctors were worried to such a horrible demise, but then, an idea popped from the Nurse Lady. She said that Greg's head was not dying, or Knight's body. She wanted the remaining parts to be connected together. The doctors agreed and began an operation. As a result, the man with a dog's head begins its journey! Petey, enraged with the result, makes a giant vacuum cleaner to chase Dog Man. Petey starts chasing him, when Dog man goes to the beach. The vacuum cleaner started to suck up water, and swallowed Dog Man. However, the bag was getting really big. Petey tried to jump off the bag, and popped it with his claws. Dog Man saves Petey on a surfboard, and puts Petey into Cat Jail. The Wrath of Petey One day, a cop says to Dog Man that he needs a bath. Dog Man runs away, due to the fact that he hates baths. The cops search all over the city, but Dog Man is nowhere to be seen. Dog Man in hiding, discovers that Petey had escaped and felt ashamed. Dog Man searched for Petey and found his hideout. But Petey had been waiting with a hose, and said "it's bath time". Dog Man dug a hole to get away from him, but Petey just followed him. Dog Man dug under the zoo, and came up to the skunk cage. The skunks sprayed on him, and Dog man ran away, and Petey hates the smell and wants him "out of here". Petey gets caught in a net and goes to jail. Dog Man takes a bath and is finally clean again. The Tongue of Justice Dog Man barfs on Chief's chair, causing him to get angry. He says he has to "straighten up or else". Petey has escaped and creates an evil air freshener and puts in the cops' cars, and they all become mindless zombies. Dog Man, however liked to put his head out the window, so he never smelled it. Dog Man chases Petey into his lab, and spots the toilet. Dog Man drinks the toilet water and comes upstairs, surrounded by Petey and his zombies. Petey says he has his antidote, but he hid it in his toilet bowl. Dog Man barfs up all the antidote, the cops are no longer zombies, and Petey is put back in Cat Jail. Dog Man: Chapter 2: Robo-Chief Chief is tripped over by Dog Man, simply because he isn't watching where he was going. When Dog Man sees Chief, he jumps and prances on him, which makes Chief's day even worse. But his anger gets even more filled when he sees his slippers mangled, urine on the floor and tissue debris. He summons the officers, questioning who had done all the things in his office. Of course, everyone looks at Dog Man and gets in trouble. The mayor enters her office, which gives her bad news. Chief has become lazy and not taking care of crime, such as letting Petey escape and is also considered the most hated person, according to a poll. He either has to straighten up, or be replaced with a robot. Dog Man cheers up Chief, until he hears the mayor's conversation about an evil plan. Dog Man followed to a factory called Robo-Time Industries. The mayor asks a green man named Dr. Scum about the robot that Chief is being replaced with. She sends a package to Petey, which contains invisible spray, causing him to escape. Soon, Dr. Scum and his crew build a bunch of stores related to robbery, grand theft auto, and black market products. Petey destroys all the stores, and destroys Robo-Chief. Dr. Scum informs the mayor about the incident and drives to the police station, asking Dog Man to stop Petey. He runs around, sniffing him out. Dog Man attempts to bite him, but Petey just sprints away. Petey then teases Dog Man about the fact that he will never find him because he's never washing off the spray. Dog Man then gets a good idea. He jumps in a nearby baby pool and shakes his body to fling the water everywhere. The droplets lands on Petey and wash off the spray, allowing Dog Man to arrest him. Dog Man gets rewarded for arresting Petey again. The other officers ask Dog Man to give a speech, but due Dog Man's lack of speaking English, he decides to show a video of the mayor talking with Dr. Scum. The mayor is then arrested and taken to Mayor Jail for the rest of her life. A week later, a new mayor arrives. The mayor decides to appoint a new chief. Dog Man snatches the cap out of his hands and gives it to Chief. Now Chief is receives his old job back, and everything turns out normal. Dog Man: Chapter 3: Book Em', Dog Man! Petey escapes by sending Big Jim onto the seesaw, flinging Petey out of the jail, and now he has to find out how Dog Man is smart enough to capture him. He sneaked to his house, to find Dog Man reading a book. Petey grabbed his Smart-O-Meter to check, reading 'Smart'. Petey now comes up with a plan to make people stupid. One week later, Petey has finished his invention: Word-B-Gone 2000™. He tests it on a book, and it erases all the words in it. Soon, Petey attaches his invention to an airplane and erases all the words in every book in the world. Soon, everyone doesn't read and, just like Petey predicts, they become stupid. Petey goes on a crime spree, stealing everything, because the people are dumb. Meanwhile, the police are doing stupid things. A police officer runs to Chief saying someone pooped in his office. Chief calls Dog Man who goes to solve the mystery. But he can't solve the crime. Petey hates being the only smart person on the planet. The world gets even stupider, While Dog Man is still solving the case. Suddenly, Dog Man smells the mess in Petey's lab. He finds the books and reads all of them, gaining more knowledge. He then passes them out to the school.The kids read the books and become smart. Petey comes back, only to find a trail of books leading to the school. The bell ring to signal recess for the children. They come pouring out, bumping into Petey, causing him to drop his books. After the effort to try and collect books scattered near the playground furniture, Petey is arrested. Soon after, the cops find out Dog Man pooed in Chief's office. After seeing Dog Man in the security footage, Chief screams and chases Dog Man. Dog Man: Chapter 4: Weenie Wars: The Franks Awaken Petey gets a package from "Mad Scientists-R-Us" with a can of living spray inside. When it's lunch time, Petey decides to use the spray on his hot dog, causing the hot dog to grow arms and legs and a face, bringing him to life. Petey makes it bring the keys to his jail cell, setting him free. The hot dog suggests to Petey if they can be friends, followed by him making fun of him for wanting to be friends. The hot dog finds the living spray can on the floor, and starts to laugh a sinister way. Meanwhile, Chief returns to the police station, only to get jumped on and licked by Dog Man. Chief gets angry at him, and goes to his couch, finding a warm spot next to some drool and dog hairs. Chief blames Dog Man for it. Suddenly, Dog Man's ears heard a noise, leading him outside. Petey, holding a dog whistle and a megaphone, rounds up all the dogs in town including Dog Man himself. He brings them all to a cage with a spiky roof. Sarah Hatoff, the news reporter, is at the place where Petey rounded up the dogs. Petey pushes a button, causing the spiky roof to come down. Sarah says that Dog Man will save them, only to be informed that Dog Man is IN the cage as well. Chief, watching the news from his computer starts crying, with the other cops trying to cheer him up. The hot dog started a revolution and made hot dogs come to life, and make a giant taco statue, Philly come to life. Philly and the hotdogs burst into the news, only to be called cute ANOTHER time by Sarah. The hotdog, now mad asks about what he needs to do to get respect. "Do I have to destroy everything?" When Dog Man heard that, he got an idea. He pulls out a bone and throws it at Philly. He keeps throwing bones, with the hotdog warning him. When the last bone hits Philly, the hotdog sees that the bones are coming from the cage, ordering Philly to destroy the cage, setting all of the dogs free. Except for one. Philly lifts up Dog Man into the air. The hot dog talks with him about revenge, only to get munched on by Dog Man, also making the living spray can drop near the campfires the hot dogs made. Petey tries to get it only making the can get even more near to the fire. Then Philly explodes. The can explodes, making Philly explode, ALSO making Petey and Dog Man fly into different direction The remaining hot dogs find themselves surrounded by dogs, later found inside the dog's stomach. Dog Man crashes into the police station, right on to Chief's couch. Chief goes to Dog Man, finding him safe and sound. Dog Man: Unleashed During the morning at the cop station, Dog Man is trying to get a cop's attention by acting "obnoxious." She yells at Dog Man, but notices that Dog Man was trying to tell her that it is Chief's birthday. The cop proceeds to call the cops for a meeting. At the meeting, one cop decides to bake a cake, another decides to make a card, and two others decides to handle the decorations. The cop asks for suggestions for presents. She says that Chief is forgetful, so one cop decides to get him "Supa Brain Dots." The cops think of more gifts, but one says chief is lonely, so they decide to get a pet for him, which another decides a fish. The cop says that fish are awesome pets, and another one says that they aren't "filthy and obnoxious like dogs," thus, hurting Dog Man's feelings. The cop puts Dog Man to get a fish, but not a dead one. Dog Man gets excited, so he flips, proceeding to a Flip-O-Rama. Dog Man runs to the pet store. On his way, Chief arrives, but in Dog Man's excitement, he trips Chief over. Dog Man happily runs into the Pet Store. The owners complain about Dog Man because he sampled kibble, licked bones, and played in the balls. The Male owner scolds Dog Man for the mess. He asks Dog what he has to say for himself, but Dog Man squeaks the ball, thus driving the owner to snatch the ball in another Flip-O-Rama. Dog Man gets distracted and sees Zuzu the poodle in the front window. The owners interrupt Dog Man, and Dog Man remembers about the fish. He sees a dead one and asks for it, but the owner asks him if he wants, making him also remember the cop's order, and sadly points at an alive fish. The owner asks for five bucks and tacks, but Dog Man doesn't have change. The owner gloats about this to the other owner, but she suggests to give him another fish. They go in a secret door, go down the stairs, through another door, down a hatch and ladder, and into a room. As they go down, the female employee explains that, " It came to our pet shop last Friday the 13, with a wicked heart and a soul as dark as a thousand midnights! I tried to put him in with the other fish, but he took over all of the little castles, stole every tiny plastic treasure chest, and bullied each fish who dared to cross his wretched path!!!" A purple striped butterfly fish, Flippy is in a bowl with a sign that says, "Please do not tap on glass." They go upstairs and give it to Dog Man. Dog Man notices the fish gives him a dirty look, but the female owner says, "Hey, it's free- so NO COMPLAININ'!" Then, Sarah Hatoff comes in, and buys Zuzu, which was the poodle and rescue dog from the shelter. She then leaves. Personality Ever since Greg's head was sewn onto Knight's body, his personality changed completely. Dog Man is very playful, and likes to greet visitors with a friendly lick and jump. But when trouble arises, Dog Man becomes very serious. He always gets the job done, no matter what it takes. He is also very cheerful and happy when nothing bad is happening in the city. He is loving and caring to everyone, especially Lil' Petey, whom he adopted. He also cares for Petey at times when he is not acting cunning and evil, such as in the 5th Dog Man book, ''Dog Man: Lord of the Fleas''.'' He doesn't talk, like Zuzu, but unlike Petey and his clone. He is an anthropomorphic do. There are no anthropomorphic dogs in the series. Gallery Dog Man.jpg Trivia * Dog Man was created by Dav Pilkey in 2nd grade (1973), while Petey the Cat was created around 2010https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn9GlObgz2d/?hl=en&taken-by=petey_haw_haw Comment by @petey_haw_haw. * According to Dav Pilkey in 2nd grade, unlike the present ''Dog Man, he is a regular dog, but he is not a police officer. Instead, he is a superhero with a cape. * Dog Mans hero name('the bark knight') is a parody of batman. * Despite having the mind of the dog, Dog Man can write in English. * Dog Man is smart enough to reverse machines, film videos, and play them back. * On the back cover of Dog Man, it mentions romance, but there isn't any. **However, there is romance in ''Dog Man: Unleashed'', but it is more humorous than romantic. ** The dog that he is sniffing is Zuzu from Dog Man: Unleashed. * Dog Man's appearance has changed. On the first epic novella, Dog Man wears a collared shirt and a blue tie, but in his new look, he's not wearing the tie or the shirt. Also, in the first epic novella, he was tall and strong, but he had shrunk over time and he is now the smallest person in the book, other than Li'l Petey, Flippy, Bub the Crocodile,and Zuzu. * Due to Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Return of Tippy Tinkletrousers, it reveals that George and Harold created him after they become friends. * Dog Man adopts Lil' Petey in Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties, making Lil' Petey Dog Man's adopted son and his sidekick. * On the title of the fifth chapter of Dog Man and Cat Kid, he goes by the alias "The Bark Knight", which is a reference to the DC superhero "Batman", who is also known as "The Dark Knight". * Dog Man's quotes are "Roof!", "Pant", "Bark!", "Whine" and "Ruff!" * According to a fan's question in Instagram, his full name is Gregory Knight. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bk0LGYPgIkq/?taken-by=petey_haw_haw * He is mostly obsessed with balls, kibbles, bones, and squirrels. * He doesn't like baths, as mentioned in the bonus comic, Dog Man and the Wrath of Petey and in Dog Man: For Whom the Ball Rolls. * In Dog Man: The Musical, he is played by Brian Owen (Broadway), Michael Doliner and Brandon Butorovich (National Tour). * He was in Comics Squad: Recess in 2014. * He now is afraid of balls as shown in Dog Man For Whom The Ball Rolls. References Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Epic doggo Category:Dog D Category:Animal Category:Animals Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Doge Category:Protagoinsts Category:Good Category:Police Category:Misfit Category:Male Category:I helped Category:Gulity Category:Jerk